Greatness of heart
by Silverwavesparkling
Summary: Not everyone pays back being mean with being mean.


AN: This is a continuation of the story "Luck is not for everyone".

It is about Pietro´s bedwetting, so if you don´t feel comfortable reading about this topic, don´t read it. However bed wetting is not that rare in teens (people just don´t like talking about it) and as the Brotherhood boys had shitty lives I settled Pietro with this. His wetting has mainly psychological reasons and might also have something to do with his mutation and being somewhat hyper with a short attention span (as he is written so often). Read somewhere that ADHD kids often tend to have more trouble with bedwetting than none ADHD kids.

I don´t own the characters, just play around with them. Native language is still not English and the story is not betaread, but hope I haven´t butchered the language too badly.

**Greatness of heart**

It had been two weeks now since Lance had had the late-night talk with Wanda and sometimes he wondered, if they had that talk at all or if his head had just made it up.

The morning after Wanda had been her normal self again, ignoring Lance and everyone else, unless it was to glare or shout at them and occasionally hex them...well not so much him or Fred, but Pietro and especially Todd got their fair share of hexes thrown their way.

And speaking of Pietro, he came down the morning after Lance had discovered his "accident" as if he owned the world - his typical smirk gracing his face and ready to taunt everyone in earshot.

Only when Lance looked him directly in the eyes his smirk slipped for a second and a hint of insecurity passed over his face instead. Quickly he broke the eye-contact and turned to Todd, teasing the other boy mercilessly.

Same as with Wanda, Todd was Pietro´s favorite victim and Lance started to understand the reason for it... besides Todd being...well Todd.

When Lance had first moved into the Brotherhood house, it had only been him and Todd and the older boy had discovered quickly that the younger had a bedwetting problem. As Todd was not very font of showers Lance, being the owner of a working nose, could not have not noticed the smell.

Todd had gotten better though. By today he hardly wet his bed anymore, if at all it was once in a quarter year. However Fred and Pietro both had moved in, when the younger boy still was struggling with it and while Fred didn´t say a word, Pietro had embarrassed him whenever he could, rubbing in the fact, that he wet the bed.

"Smart, "Lance thought, "teasing another, just so nobody would ever get the idea, that the teaser himself has the same problem."

/

Pietro glared at the back of Lances head. He hated that the earth shaker knew. The white haired boy hoped, that Lance didn´t suspect the incident to be still something regular. And he hoped even more that he didn´t blab to the other guys. If Todd knew, he would not let him live this down, he was sure of it.

The accident Lance had seen had only been the tenth since Pietro had moved in with the Brotherhood. Ten in a year...well, that weren´t too many. In the past he had had already seven in a week. However Pietro was worried, because in the last two weeks he had nearly reached his old record again. Nine times in two weeks. And he didn´t know why or what to do against it.

/

Lance turned around, feeling Pietro´s eyes on him. "What?" he asked harshly and the other nearly jumped out of his skin, but recovered quickly. "I´m just counting the lice on your head- must have jumped over from Toddy."

Lances eyes narrowed. "Har har." He didn´t comment any further and turned back to play some tunes on his guitar. Pietro however couldn´t leave well enough alone.

"You should go to the circus, you know." And in a dramatic voice he continued: "Lice-Lance- the guy with the dancing lice on his head."

Lance gave him a funny look. "Too much sugar today?"

"It´s true, I swear they just danced in tune to your guitar." Pietro glanced around the room, eyeing Freddy, who was busy watching TV and stuffing his face with chips with one hand, while trying to scratch his back with the other.

"And here is another one of Todd´s victims." Pietro announced loudly, rushing over to Freddy and scratched the big teens back with both his hand using his superspeed.

Fred looked confused at the others antics for a moment, but then decided he would not question it and would just enjoy the free scratch for the few seconds it would last. And that were three seconds to be precise.

With a woosh sound Pietro sat next to Lance and whispered into his ear. "Flea-Fred over there might be interested in joining your act."

Lance rolled his eyes, but otherwise ignored the speedster. He had learned in the last months that it wasn´t worth his energy to get in a fight with Pietro when he so desperately asked for one.

That was the moment that Todd chose to hop into the living room. "Hey, what´s up guys?"

Pietro sped away from Lance and suddenly stood on a chair in the middle of the room, opening his arms wide and pointed with one hand at Toad. "And here ladies and gentlemen, comes the star of the circus ring! Applause for Tinkle-Toddy!"

Pietro himself applauded loudly, while Todd´s eyes took on a hurtful expression. Before he could say a word however, he was saved by Lance, who had had enough.

"Why don´t you just shut up... PEEtro!" he said, his voice calm and dangerous.

Pietro stared at Lance in shock and the next second the three brotherhood members heard his door bang loudly shut on the upstairs level.

"Can´t take his own medicine..." Lance mumbled to himself, while starting to feel slightly guilty. Todd and Fred just looked at each other in confusion, before shrugging it off as "being Pietro". Fred turned back to the TV and Todd settled in next to him.

/

"That was low, Lance!" Pietro fumed in his room. "I knew he would use his knowledge against me. He is a fucking bastard!"

Pietro lay down on his mattress, but didn´t stay put for long. He wrinkled his nose and stared angrily at the offending thing. It stank and it was still slightly wet from his accident last night. Tears started to form in the speedsters eyes - tears of anger and tears of frustration. "It just isn´t fair!" he seethed. "Why the hell me?! Damn it all!" He gave his bed a good kick and sat down on the floor, but the smell wouldn´t leave his nose.

"I´m going for a run!" he decided and left the house quickly without alerting the others.

/

"I´m hungry, yo! What are we having for dinner?" asked Todd, pressing a hand on his grumbling stomach to silent it.

Fred licked his lips. "I could eat a burger...". Todd grinned at his friend. "You mean ten burgers, yo!"

Fred gave the smaller boy a playful slap that let the other flying from the sofa to the other side of the room. "Ups... sorry little buddy! Didn´t mean it to be so hard." Fred looked contrite, but Todd just got to his feet, grin still in place.

"Don´t sweat it, yo. I´m a tough guy, you know."

Both pairs of eyes than turned to their oldest pal, who ignored them for as long as he could, before he got to his feet with a sigh and grabbed the car-keys.

"Ok, ok... burgers it is. Go up and asked the twins if they want something too, Todd."

The boy nodded eagerly and leaped up the stairs. After memorizing Wanda´s order, which wasn´t too hard to do as the girl just wanted some French fries and a coke, he hopped to Pietro´s door and knocked.

No answer.

Todd knocked louder, but again there was no answer. "He´s probably listening to music on his MP3-player", the boy thought and cautiously opened the door a little.

"Heh Pete, you in there? We wanna get some burgers, yo. I´m taking the orders."

The room was dark and Todd put on the light.

The room was empty.

Todd scratched his head. "Hm, where has he gone off to?" he wondered and wrinkled his nose at the smell that crept into his nostrils.

"And they say I´m the smelly one!" He held his nose shut and then he saw IT.

"IT" being something, that he had seen often in his room, but would never have suspected to find in Pietro´s room. The betraying wet patch-right in the middle of the speedsters mattress!

Todd´s mouth formed a perfect O at first, but then he took action and leaped to his own room, going through his wardrobe and collecting some things into his arm.

He hopped back to Pietro´s room, finding Lance in it, who had come up to see what took him so long.

"Did you know?" Todd asked the older boy.

Lance nodded. "Yeah, but didn´t know, if it still was a real...you know...problem or just ... well you know... What do you got there?"

"Oh, just some things I ain´t needing no more, yo. A spare underpad for the mattress and some of them pyjama pants."

Lance raised an eyebrow. "Why are you giving him these?"

"That should be obvious, yo! He needs them more than I do!"

"Yes, I mean... why would you care? He´s hardly ever nice to you and always teasing you about the time you had accidents."

"True. But I understand now Lance. He is not doing that to hurt me, yo! He is just trying to feel better about himself."

This made the earth shaker smile. "You truly astonish me sometimes, Todd, you truly do."

The End


End file.
